customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe-A
Universe-A is the name given to my shared superhero-universe, although the events of the seven main titles tend to occur separately from one another from time to time events do merge in limited crossovers but for the most part this is not practiced and the seven titles inhabit their own unique sections of the larger universe. Drifters the adventures of a group of youths gathered by a mysterious force in order to combat threats from other worlds and realities - this is rated PG-13 and is geared towards older viewers. For more info on this title please see: Drifters Dragon Knights The story of a group of dragons who were given the title of "Dragon Knights" in a time gone by only to have their world erased by an evil wizard - now stranded in the modern world these dragons protect the world from evil while also trying to blend in with a world they were never designed to be a part of.. This series is rated PG and is geared towards fans of fantasy and superheroes - for more information on this title please see: Dragon Knights Cyber Crew Since the first computer was created their has been a link between two parallel worlds, that of reality and cyberspace - as the link between the two worlds strengthened so too did humanity's technological knowledge: however sinister forces seek to undo the balance between these two worlds and to counteract the mysterious forces of cyberspace put together the Cyber Crew, virtual-reality warriors and defenders of cyberspace. This series is rated PG and is geared towards fans of sci-fi and superheroes, this is also a more anthropomorphic series (the heroes are anthropomorphic mice) for more information on this title please visit: Cyber Crew Cherub Cherub is a light-hearted take on the life of a young cherub, however don't let real-world influences sway you - this is fantasy and never delves too deep into any sensitive subjects: designed to make you think but not by any means preachy this series is a mostly innocent look at the world and the daily struggles between right and wrong that we face both as individuals and as a group. This series is rated PG and has no specific target-audience, anyone could read Cherub if they so desired - it's a matter of personal taste - for more information on this title please visit: Cherub Stargazers When the universe itself comes under threat a decision is made to create the Stargazers, a group consisting of the most powerful heroes of multiple worlds and dedicated to upholding intergalactic law. However before the Stargazers can start defending the universe they must first learn how to work as a team and overcome their own prejudices and misconceptions. This series is rated PG and is geared towards fans of sci-fi and superheroes: for more information on this title please visit: Stargazers Clockwork Clockwork tells the story of an organization dedicated to safeguarding multiple time-lines from those that would abuse it or destroy it entirely: past, present and future are all connected and the agents of Clockwork know that the daily struggle they face will determine the fate of not just themselves but countless others.. This series is rated PG-13 and is geared towards an older audience, for more information on this title please visit: Clockwork Battle Bugs What happens when a mad scientist with way too much spare time decides to create a bunch of mutated insects that can walk, talk and think just like people only have powers beyond understanding? you get the Battle Bugs - tiny heroes fighting to protect a world that barely even notices them! This series is rated PG and is geared towards fans of superhero comedy, much like Cyber Crew this is also a more anthropomorphic series (as if the title didn't give it away) - for more info on this title please visit: Battle Bugs Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities